


table for two

by Lliyk



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anticipation, Attempt at Humor, Attraction, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Modern AU, Open to Interpretation, POV Higurashi Kagome, POV Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), References to InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: it isn’t very often that sesshomaru finds himself curious about a human. kagome ultimately decides that his interest in her aligns with her interest in him.she stared at his long, graceful fingers. quickly, before she could advise herself against the idea of what she suddenly wanted, kagome reached for sesshomaru’s hand and placed it in her lap.kagome was rewarded with a low hum, and her breath hitched as sesshomaru stroked slowly down her thigh to settle on her knee. his voice was as deep as the hum he’d let loose when he spoke, and he rubbed a soothing pattern of circles onto her skin. “we will not be on the road much longer.”“that’s great,” kagome said airily, wrapping both hands around his magenta striped wrist. she spread her legs—one high-heeled foot planted sturdily against the glossy dashboard—and promptly pressed his palm against her core. “touch menow.”
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **me, who is supposed to be taking a break from writing to read all of the new bookmarks i have:** oops my hand slipped
> 
> i promise to get around to the typos. for now i just wanna post and go lol. comments are ♡.

* * *

a hush spread over the packed conference room. select board members, investors, resource personnel, it members, and assistants alike waited with bated breath as the mounted screens on the wall lit up in an array of pleasing silver and navy colors. 

sesshomaru taisho sat in the center of them all, surrounded closely by his marketing team—his brash brother inuyasha and the maitreya’s; miroku, sango, and their genius daughter rin, that he found himself becoming a true uncle to these days. in the midst of it all he sat stock still, leaning forward with his fingers steepled against his lips and his features carefully blank.

this was it. the immediate moments after the screen finished loading would make or break an entire year’s worth of money, blood, sweat, tears, terrible office coffee, countless takeout menus, meetings, and many overnight hauls in the downtown research & development center. the fulfillment of his team’s contract with this company rode solely on the back of the website launch for their new product; on right _now_.

he would not react until he saw the results of their hard work. 

at the front of the room, a lead technician raised her hand. “we’re live in 3...2...1…”

a red blip appeared in the center of the screen along with a timer. in seconds, the space next to it, a simple counter, began flooding with numbers.

an eager murmur spread through the room as the numbers soared through the hundred thousands. the hush returned shortly. only a few moments had passed, and the number was growing steadily. suddenly, in a blink, the counter read 1,000,000 - and continued to rise.

the hush broke with an eruption of cheers and shouts, laughter, cries, and heavy exhales of relief and astonishment. 

“one million units sold in eight minutes!” the technician confirmed joyfully.

“a record—!” someone shouted.

“i’ve gotta hand it to you taisho-san, i had my doubts about your team…” a board member was saying. 

sesshomaru allowed a small, pleased smile to stray at the corner of his mouth as he found himself bombarded with handshakes, bits of small talk, and congratulations. he accepted each interaction gracefully, and bowed out just as so when the champagne bottles and finger sandwich platters started making their rounds. he was confident that sango and miroku would handle the rest.

“uncle sesshomaru! you’re not staying?” rin called to him from a nearby throng of other college aged individuals on the company’s team.

normally, he would have reprimanded her for calling him _uncle_ within the workplace, but this evening was for celebration, and he found it in himself to dismiss the notion. sesshomaru shook his head, and waved her off gently back towards her group. he sucked in a silent sigh as he made it to the otherwise empty halls of their current floor. 

as grateful as he was towards the success of their launch, he had no desire to “party” with the people he had to get up and greet bright and early at the beginning of next week; his work here was far from actually being over. instead, he planned to celebrate in his own way, with peace and quiet and not nearly as many people scrambling for a moment with him. he gladly made his way towards the elevator doors.

“you really ain’t stayin’ for the party?”

“inuyasha.” sesshomaru sighed, not deigning to spare his brother a glance as he pressed the elevator button for _down_. “you know better than most that i do not _party_.”

inuyasha scoffed beside him. “yeah, yeah. at least take this with you.”

sesshomaru turned his head and rose his eyebrow at the offering. it was an unopened bottle of champagne from the office, an american brand that he didn’t recognize or care to read. he leveled his brother with a flat stare.

inuyasha just grinned, his ears swiveling playfully. “it’s the good shit, trust me.”

it was sesshomaru’s turn to scoff. a muted _ding_ sounded the arrival of the lift, and he took the bottle of champagne from inuyasha before stepping inside.

“i will see you at brunch tomorrow, brother.” sesshomaru gave inuyasha a firm reminder, then, almost softer as the elevator doors started to close, “watch after rin.”

“keh. _uncle sesshomaru’s_ got a soft spot!”

sesshomaru didn’t bother responding, sure that his bored glare was response enough for his brother as the elevator closed.

outside, the sun was beginning to set, the rich blues deepening to purples and splashes of orange and red behind tokyo’s bright cityscape. the winds were warm, and the additional self-made promise of a solitary celebration—dinner from his favorite upscale restaurant and a tumbler or two of bourbon, he decided—urged sesshomaru to let the top down on his convertible as he peeled out of the company lot.

sesshomaru put inuyasha’s bottle of champagne under the passenger seat and promptly forgot about it. 

the leisurely drive across the city relaxed him, and he offered the keys to his car to the valet of _nishi_ , the modern steakhouse of his choice, with only a mild glare of warning.

his phone buzzed in his pocket. sesshomaru peered towards the entrance of the restaurant as he stepped up the sidewalk; there were only three people ahead of him waiting at the concierge stand, a couple and a woman. sesshomaru took his place in line, and fished out his cell.

a wordless message from miroku—a picture that warmed him, something he would never verbally admit. in it, sango, rin, and an already flush-faced inuyasha held their half-empty champagne flutes high. they were standing under the screens in the conference room with a group of others. the number counter read _6,900,001._

nearly seven million units sold in the span of two hours.

perhaps he would buy an entire bottle of bourbon, instead.

sesshomaru locked his phone, just in time to catch the conversation of the concierge on duty—a familiar lively kitsune that had been working the post for well over a year now, one of rin’s more tolerable university friends—and the woman now two paces ahead of him.

“higurashi-sama, what a nice surprise! do you have a reservation tonight?” 

“i’m afraid not, shippo-kun. though i am sure that you’ll be able to find me a table on the balcony?” sesshomaru watched with concealed shock and glittering amusement as the woman smoothly tucked what appeared to be a large chocolate bar into the boy’s apron pocket. 

“... higurashi-sama.” the boy gasped. 

“how many times must i tell you?” the woman said casually to the now grinning kitsune. “you may call me by my name freely outside of visiting hours!” 

“of _course_ , higurashi-sama.” 

to sesshomaru’s continued surprise, the kitsune bowed and took the woman’s coat, and directed her indoors with an exaggerated regal sweep of his arm. “right this way, _higurashi-sama_!”

a quiet chuckle bubbled past sesshomaru’s lips as the interaction concluded, unbelieving that he had truly witnessed such a thing. he strode forward towards the podium, his stare absently straying upwards towards the restaurant’s balcony. 

“t-taisho-sama!” sesshomaru focused at the sound of his name. it was the kitsune, quickly returned from his bribery-bound duty. “welcome back to _nishi_ , taisho-sama.”

“shippo.” he greeted plainly, withholding his mirth from his tone. he was normally not familiar with the kit, but sesshomaru found that he could not pass up the urge to make a quip at the act he became witness to. “you accept candy as bribery?”

a wide, sudden smirk pulled at the kitsune’s mouth. “it’s not just any _candy_ , taisho-sama.” shippo laughed quietly, then stopped abruptly as he produced the contraband from his apron. “this is a _¥20,000_ caramel and hazelnut chocolate bar from _ecuador_. higurashi-sama only brings them when—oh, nevermind.”

sesshomaru only raised an eyebrow. ¥20,000 _chocolate_? the kitsune flashed a sheepish grin and hastily returned the treat to his pocket before clearing his throat.

“ _ahem_. your usual table, taisho-sama?” he asked, back to business.

“no.” sesshomaru replied as the kit began to scribble his name along the bottom of a list. “the night is warm for the season. acquire me a table upon the balcony.”

shippo looked up sharply from his writing, his green eyes gaining an inquisitive glint that seemed almost solemn. the nearly rebellious look intrigued sesshomaru, but he offered only a blank stare of expectancy in return. the kitsune finished his writing, and ushered sesshomaru through the dark glass doors and into the reception foyer.

“please wait here, sesshomaru-sama.” the kitsune bowed and quickly disappeared into the depths of the restaurant. in moments, sesshomaru found himself being seated by his waitress. he requested his food swiftly—two steaks, medium rare, and a platter of eggplant dengaku to go with his bourbon—and only allowed himself to remove his blazer and undo his tie once his waitress bowed out with his order. 

sesshomaru set his phone face down on the table and let his gaze roam lazily about the balcony’s other patrons. it didn’t take him long to set his sights on the true object of his curiosity.

she was sitting a single empty table away against the glass and steel railings, staring wistfully into the night sky, nursing a glass of wine and twirling a forkful of cheesecake. blueberry and lemon, sesshomaru’s nose told him. a strange urge to fully smile pulled at him when he noticed her stilettos discarded haphazardly at the leg of her table; her stockinged feet were propped along the brim of the seat across from her, crossed at the ankles.

sesshomaru steered his gaze upward again, found himself watching with sudden rapt attention as the woman tipped her head buck just so. the long wavy tresses of her unbound hair cascaded away to give the perfect view of the curve of her neck and the cut of her jaw as she leisurely stuck her tongue out, and promptly curled the appendage around the bit of pie along her fork. 

the woman’s soft, satisfied _mm-hmm_ reached his ears easily as she appeared to savor the bite. 

he would have to tip the kitsune for his compliance, it seemed.

sesshomaru turned his gaze forward and reached for his glass of water. it was too easy to wonder about exactly who the woman was, but he would not allow himself to stare. 

according to her interaction with the kit, the woman clearly frequented _nishi_. sesshomaru considered himself a fairly regular visitor to the steakhouse, yet he had never once noticed her. she made for an interesting sight for his ever bored eyes, and he contemplated the depths of his curiosity.

how did she know the kit? what did she do for a living? whatever she did, how on earth did she accomplish it in _those_ shoes? why would anyone spend that amount of money on a piece of _candy_? surely, the woman would make for stimulating conversation?

“your drink, taisho-sama.” sesshomaru’s line of thought was interrupted by his waitress appearing with his bottle of bourbon and a bowl of ice. he sat back as the waitress prepared his tumbler, inclining his head in acknowledgement and thanks as she informed him that his food would be along shortly. 

he took a deep sip from his glass, the yokai-made amber crashing a pleasant wave of fire down his throat. his shoulders fell slightly as the warmth of his second sip loosened the stiffness of the day.

sesshomaru opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them, and looked up. the woman’s voice reached his ears. she had waved over his waitress, and was now inquiring about her empty wine glass.

“the bottle, please.” she was saying, to which sesshomaru’s brow notched. “thank you, yamato-san.”

“of course, higurashi-sama.” the waitress smiled fully and nodded politely. “is the blueberry-lemon cheesecake to your liking, higurashi-sama? would you like another slice?”

“it’s heavenly, yamato-san! i’ll have to convince kagura-chan to keep it on the menu.” the woman laughed then, a rich short sound that struck sesshomaru with something old and long unfamiliar, before continuing with her answer. “no, i’ll not have another slice. however, _do_ put me down for the peach parfait...”

“excellent taste as usual, higurashi-sama!” the waitress giggled and bowed. “i will have it brought with your bottle of wine.”

sesshomaru raised his glass to his mouth once more. his brief suspicions had been confirmed right before his eyes; the waitress was familiar with this woman, and furthermore, the woman seemed just as familiar with _nishi’_ s owner. he himself was acquainted with kagura ryori—his team had been responsible for the marketing of _nishi_ several years ago, and he’d personally attended the grand opening of the establishment.

who _was_ this woman?

sesshomaru watched the waitress leave, and decided that he was undoubtedly curious enough to find out.

“you are acquainted with ryori-san?” he asked, voice raised just enough.

sesshomaru poured himself another finger of bourbon as the woman haltingly turned to him. he saw then that her eyes were a startling shade of blue, and that she was far more beautiful than he had previously glimpsed. he watched as her lips, glossy and plumb with the residues of her wine, raised into a kind smile.

“we are good friends, yes. though i’m sure if you asked her, she’d insist on quite the opposite.” the woman chuckled. “how do you know her?”

“business,” sesshomaru answered shortly. “sesshomaru taisho.” he offered with a slight tip of his tumbler. the woman held up her empty wine glass with a different smile, one that reached the corners of her eyes and belied her amusement.

“kagome higurashi.”

 _kagome_.

sesshomaru _hn_ ’d quietly from behind his glass as he caught the woman’s eye. he set the tumbler down, and gestured to the empty chair across from him. “would you care to join me, higurashi-san?”

kagome higurashi blinked at him slowly. “really?” her eyes strayed to the bottle of liquor at his table and back. “i’d hate to intrude.”

“it is of no consequence, higurashi-san.” sesshomaru assured.

“please,” kagome higurashi said as she let her legs down from her opposite chair in a graceful arc. “a friend of kagura-chan is a friend of mine. you may call me kagome.”

“then you may call me sesshomaru.” sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. he felt surprised at himself. it was highly unlike him to allow the casual use of his name so easily to a stranger.

“ _sesshomaru_.” kagome said, nearly grinning as she slipped into her heels, a navy gradient that matched her eyes and immediately drew his attention to the alluring curve of her calves. “may i ask how it’s written?” 

kagome strode forward to him with her plate and fork, and he ignored the sway of her hips in that black dress, a simple and tight long-sleeved ensemble that stopped just below her knees, for retrieving his wallet. he stood and folded his blazer over his arm, as he had rested it along the back of the vacant seat, and pulled out the chair for her. 

“an interesting request, kagome-dono.” he murmured thickly as she flashed a smile at him and settled into the seat. her scent had finally reached him with the proximity—snapdragons and rain, tinged with something metallic that made him want to take a deeper inhale. 

sesshomaru refrained and returned to his side of the table. he fetched his wallet deftly from the pocket of his blazer. he placed a business card next to kagome’s plate of cheesecake, and set his blazer on the back of his chair before resuming his seat.

“wow,” kagome said, her brow cocked as she traced the gold lettering of his name with a single manicured nail. “is it alright to assume that your parents are the overbearing and ambitious type?”

sesshomaru laughed quietly at her unexpected quip. “you do not know the half of it.” he agreed, mirth bleeding into his voice.

“i apologize if that was too forward of me, sesshomaru-dono. i know we have only just met.” sesshomaru caught kagome’s bright gaze at the sudden apology, pausing just long enough to appreciate the almost flirtatious pull of her mouth as she slid his business card back to him. 

sesshomaru replied slowly. “it is nothing between acquaintances, kagome-dono.”

she’d given him his card back. he was unsure of how to perceive the stark combination of her actions and words. bold? a bluff of disinterest? she sat perfectly poised, offering such a becoming smile—as purely casual as she had been when he’d happened upon her interaction with the kitsune. sesshomaru was no longer so loath to admit that a human or two managed to surprise him every few decades, but human and yokai composure alike frayed after simply being within a range of his presence. he was daiyokai; the response of other species was _nature_.

yet, there she sat.

sesshomaru deigned that perhaps this woman might be one of those humans.

in a perception he had not needed to use outside of business in over a century, sesshomaru allowed himself to look directly at kagome higurashi, to drink in the calm that swayed through her insufferably bright aura with the whole of his baser instincts. suddenly, the smell of hot iron behind the cloying scent of syrup and storms made perfect sense to him.

 _miko_ , his instincts whispered reverently. _danger_.

sesshomaru _liked_ danger, so rare it was that he felt _near_ it, and even more rare to encounter holy power in this day and age. he lifted his glass to his lips, being sure to level the curious woman in front of him with a long, impassive glance. 

he could tell already, though; that she knew that he had _looked_.

“h-higurashi-sama?” 

sesshomaru’s eyes flickered and focused over kagome’s shoulder, and the woman in question turned in her seat at the sound of her name. it was the waitress, carrying forward a small tray of dessert and wine. there was another girl not a step behind her with a tray of her own. both were still for a beat, their eyes widened. it was the second waitress that broke the minute silence. 

“higurashi-sama, taisho-sama. your food.”

“thank you takara-san.” kagome smiled gratefully to the new waitress. “yamato-san, would you be so kind as to bring my wine glass?”

sesshomaru nodded his own thanks as his steak and dengaku were placed before him, and waited patiently as kagome had her wine glass refilled. the waitresses bowed in tandem, and left with only a few glances over their shoulders.

“they needn’t look so shocked, hm?” kagome’s eyes shined with amusement as they caught his. “surely they know that we are _both_ friends of kagura-chan.”

“surely,” sesshomaru agreed readily. he tilted his head back and watched her silently as he thumbed the rim of his tumbler. “what do you do for work, kagome-dono?”

sesshomaru watched kagome’s smile widen slowly as she split the last piece of her cheesecake in half, and speared a bite on the end of her fork.

“i’m a hematologist.” she said evenly, her gaze never once leaving his as she responded. “i specialize in both yokai and human blood affairs. i’d give you my card for my practice, but it’s not nearly as nice as yours.”

in that moment, as he watched kagome’s tongue dart out to capture the flavor of her dessert before closing her lips around her fork, sesshomaru’s felt his curiosity double. in that very same second, the fact that he was indeed attracted to her solidified in his mind. 

she was a doctor. a miko, specializing in blood _affairs_ instead of _ailments_ and doing it all in a pair of heels that he’d been reluctant to admit made his stomach warm.

kagome higurashi was more than rare, sesshomaru realized as he drank in the fullness of her presence, her calm and her _charm_. much more than _just_ dangerous. she was an abnormality; a sharp hidden gem amongst the smooth stones, and right beneath his nose this entire time.

“blood affairs,” sesshomaru reiterated to her, found himself leaning gently forward over his food. he wanted to _know_. “fascinating, kagome-dono. tell me more...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two all but wrote itself! chapter three tho... 
> 
> typos, i’m sure.

* * *

four hours.

four hours had gone by, since she had started talking with this male, sesshomaru taisho. their plates had come and gone, their bottles remained mostly untouched for the duration of their conversation. the balcony was bare save for them, and the dining hall below was bereft but of a few lingering parties. 

_nishi_ would be closing soon for the night. she hadn’t intended to stay out for so long after work, let alone here, but even as her conversation with the yokai before her started tapering into lapses of minute silence, she found that she was reluctant to leave.

all because of him. she’d been so shocked when he’d invited her to sit, even after discovering that he was acquainted with her friend kagura, the owner of the steakhouse. the way he’d appraised her—she just _knew_ that he knew that she was a miko, but she’d been _impressed_ when he’d kept his finding to himself. _delighted_ , when she realized that he sought real conversation. outside of her close friends and her clients, yokai didn’t accept the essence of her existence very well. all they ever wanted to speak to her about was her heritage. sure, for the most part she could understand their curiosity; miko’s were rare, now. 

but to always end up openly gawked at? it got old, fast. she was still a person. she still had hobbies and interests and a thousand other things about her that didn’t revolve around her being of holy blood.

kagome had learned quickly that this male, this sesshomaru taisho, was a serious yet tolerantly tempered age-old inu daiyokai, mellowed over time but stunningly no less keen. the cultivated attention she had poured into her words while asking after his own interests and life-goings had been returned in a solemn, courtly, forward manner that oozed control and poise; he had presented a genuine wonderment towards her _own_ wonderment about her personal regards. 

she liked him, kagome realized. 

so here she sat. _impressed_ , and building up the strength to ask one _very_ attractive sesshomaru taisho if he’d have dinner with her again. 

“kagome-dono.”

kagome looked up from her glass of wine, and offered a raised brow instead of a verbal response as she opted to take the last sip of her drink.

sesshomaru’s eyes appeared to glitter at her actions, in the flickering lights of the city around them, a bright and reflective gold that spoke of hidden volumes. 

“why haven’t we met before?” he asked.

kagome laughed quietly at her companion as she sat her glass down. even now, after all they’ve shared over their impromptu dinner, she still felt that he was such a curious male.

“i cannot say, sesshomaru-dono.” she replied truthfully, and smiled at him. this was the chance she’d been looking for. “but we should meet again.”

an almost silent rumbling sound vibrated in the air between them, felt more than heard. kagome blinked slowly, sure that it had come from sesshomaru. it was gone as soon as it had started. 

“i would like that very much, kagome-dono.” sesshomaru said. 

his voice was quiet and firm, and the gold of his eyes seemed to deepen. his words encouraged her, and kagome gave him a cloying flash of teeth as she looked away and reached for her shoes.

“when would you like to see me again?” she asked lightly. 

she wasn’t ready for his answer.

“tonight.”

kagome stilled, even as she snapped her eyes to sesshomaru’s; her finger remained hooked into the back of one heel, and she slipped the other stiletto on as carefully as she eased into sitting ramrod straight. she sat her hands in her lap and silently returned sesshomaru’s fiery stare.

it was open and intense, miles more readable than any of the other small expressions that had flickered across his features over the duration of their talk. truthfully, his gaze startled her. it startled her as much as the implication behind the single word he had uttered.

 _tonight_. 

kagome forced her heart to maintain its steady rhythm. such an unexpected, blatant declaration.

warmth spread through her at his boldness; a wanton desire to succumb to her instincts and simply accept—she was a grown woman, and it would be of no consequence to simply indulge. still, kagome held fast, taking her time to observe every creeping wave of the daiyokai’s aura. she found no ill intent there, yet the relief she felt at that was minuscule.

she needed to know for sure, that he was interested in _her_ , and not the wonders of the magic that lay beneath her skin. it’s what every stranger sought of her, and she would never allow herself to consider sharing her body or her bed with anyone that refused to understand that she was _not_ an object to be manipulated or used.

“sesshomaru-dono…” kagome asked evenly, her gaze level and her tone gently edged. “why haven’t you asked me why i’m a miko?”

sesshomaru’s brow twitched downward minutely as his head cocked to the side, clearly canine like in his mannerisms. the muddy bemusement that seeped through his aura had kagome narrowing her eyes by the fraction—bemusement was a rather unusual reaction to her inquiry.

“for what reason would i ask you that, kagome-dono?” sesshomaru quieted as he leaned back in his seat, his honeyed eyes hooded in a passive expression. “... it would be the same as asking _why_ you are human. an unnecessary question, as the only conceivable answer is that you were born as such.”

kagome replayed his words to herself in relieved silence. _you were born as such._ it shouldn’t have surprised her that he _understood_. kagome considered what she’d learned of sesshomaru—his millennia of life over her mere three decades, the sure way in which he held himself, closed but clearly willing to open given the right circumstance. the plain, forward way he’d seeked to inquire about who she was and what she did.

a tentative, playful smile pulled slowly at the corners of kagome’s mouth. the answer was in front of her. she would simply meet no other like him, this she felt in her spirit. he was a vision, inside and out, and kagome decided that she was not foolish enough to pass on such an invitation of the likes in which he offered her.

she would allow herself to want him.

kagome raised her hand and ran a manicured nail lazily along the rim of her wine glass. “your place or mine?” she asked carefully, looking up at her companion through her lashes.

the intensity of sesshomaru’s stare never lessened, even as he reached out and gently caught kagome’s hand in his larger one.

“i would be delighted to take you to my bed, kagome-dono.”

kagome’s tentative smile blossomed into a full one, endlessly charmed by his quiet forwardness. “delighted?” she repeated, laughter flowing through her tone. sesshomaru maintained his poise as he answered her shortly, only the lowered octave of his voice giving away the level of his intent.

“yes, kagome-dono.” he said, moving to retrieve his blazer. he held up his wallet once more. “allow me to pay for your dessert.”

“oh, i—” kagome started, blinking rapidly in surprise. she wanted to tell him that she _never_ paid to eat at _nishi_ , but sesshomaru was already looking elsewhere, motioning for one of the few staff that remained in the building. kagome offered him a demure smile instead, not wanting to ruin the gesture. “thank you.”

soon, they were making their way down from the balcony, her hand once again in his as he led her carefully down the steps. kagome pretended not to feel his lingering gaze along her person as they waited at the last stair for someone to retrieve her coat.

outside, tokyo was wide awake as always, and the air was still pleasantly warm for the hour. they stood side by side in comfortable silence as they waited for the valet to return sesshomaru’s vehicle.

kagome murmured appreciatively as she took in the sleek lines of the gleaming i8 roadster that had pulled up in front of them a few short moments later. she tried to not let the flood of heat that had spilled across her ribs seep into her tone; she _loved_ fast cars; she loved anything that went fast, really, and this one looked as fast as it did expensive.

“sesshomaru-dono,” kagome said, mesmerized as she tilted her head back to catch his gleaming golden eyes in the blinding headlights. “i’m starting to think that you’re out of my league.”

kagome watched with an unwavering gaze as a chuckle tumbled past sesshomaru’s lips, his small smile letting her glimpse a flash of sharp fangs.

“nonsense.” sesshomaru intoned as he single handedly caught his keys from the valet. he stepped from the curb, and moved to open the passenger side for her. kagome raised her brows purposefully at him when the doors opened _up_ , but sesshomaru offered nothing more than a tiny tilt of his head, a silent motion that asked her to get in.

kagome fought down a blush and obliged silently. it was little authoritative things like that that had made her attraction flourish over the course of the night. she tried not to let it get to her too much, sure that as an _inu_ daiyokai he was used to having all of his voiceless signals obeyed. the glint that had crossed his bright gold gaze when she’d complied told her that at the very least, he certainly seemed to appreciate it.

the start of the drive to sesshomaru’s home on the western outskirts of the city was fun for kagome. to sesshomaru’s quiet amusement, she’d been absolutely thrilled when he’d let the beamer’s top down shortly after leaving _nishi_ , and again when he put it back up once they’d entered the freeway. the quick, dark, and otherwise indescribable look that he had thrown her when she’d asked him to go speeding down the highway once they’d left the prefecture limit had made her feel desirable in a way that she hadn’t felt in a while.

she’d paid careful attention to sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye, then, when arousal had pooled in her gut at his look. as a doctor—as a _miko_ —she was all too privy to the knowledge of scents and how they affected yokai, and she had been waiting since the middle of their dinner to get a glimpse of how he truly reacted to her. 

now, in the confines of the convertible, kagome watched as sesshomaru’s nostrils flared carefully, as his left-handed grip along the wheel seemed to tighten and how the car purred with the tiniest increase in speed; even as his slightly narrowed gaze never left the road, as his regal poise in the driver’s seat never budged. 

kagome smiled to herself. she was starting to be able to read her companion much better now that they were truly alone.

without looking into his aura, his behavior told her more than she could ask—again, she didn’t slave away at medical school for an entire decade of her life for nothing—and with their current proximity she hardly needed to pick apart his tiny mannerisms. oh yes. in the confines of the convertible, it was clear as day to kagome. he _wanted_ her.

of course he did. kagome reminded herself that she didn’t really think an inu would’ve asked her into their _bed_ so directly, otherwise...

it was just so tasking to tell, sometimes. her personal experience taught her that males are infinitely worse than women when it comes to saying one thing and meaning another.

kagome adjusted her seat so that she was reclining, able to catch glimpses of the passing night sky through the sunroof and steal looks at sesshomaru without feeling too embarrassed. the longer she watched him expertly handle the increasingly winding roads, the more she felt her attraction to him peak. she couldn’t help it. his elegant features called to her. the moment she’d laid eyes on him she’d known that his stunning silver hair and those soul-stripping eyes were completely lethal—and the tailored, navy, double breasted pinstripe suit he sported definitely made her mouth dry. it was as if he’d walked right out of the cover of a gq magazine.

kagome shook her head. she’d been holding back those thoughts all night.

sesshomaru _hn_ ’d and turned to her curiously, his eyes peeling away from the road to lock briefly with hers, then trailing over the length of her reclining form before returning to his task. 

kagome shivered, suddenly glad she’d chosen this dress for work that morning; it was one of her more favorable pieces. aching heat simmered between her legs at sesshomaru’s unabashed appraisal, and she shifted in her seat. she watched as sesshomaru’s free hand flexed in his lap, and for reasons that she could only chalk up to biology, the sight made her squirm even more.

she stared at his long, graceful fingers. quickly, before she could advise herself against the idea of what she suddenly wanted, kagome reached for sesshomaru’s hand and placed it in her lap.

kagome was rewarded with a low hum, and her breath hitched as sesshomaru stroked slowly down her thigh to settle on her knee. his voice was as deep as the hum he’d let loose when he spoke, and he rubbed a soothing pattern of circles onto her skin. “we will not be on the road much longer.”

“that’s great,” kagome said airily, wrapping both hands around his magenta striped wrist. she spread her legs—one high-heeled foot planted sturdily against the glossy dashboard—and promptly pressed his palm against her core. “touch me _now_.”

the car jerked, swerving back into place just as quickly. something cold rocked against her ankle, but sesshomaru’s sharp inhale, followed by a whisper of a curse that surprised and amused kagome stole her attention. the amusement fled from her mind as sesshomaru’s fingers obediently traced over her satin covered folds. her hips arched upward swiftly, as far as they could go; his touch burned at her through the fabric of her panties, and already she wanted more. 

kagome slipped her hands into her hair and tipped her head back, her gaze flickering between her companion’s handsome profile and the steady motions of his wrist. sesshomaru’s eyes remained firmly on the road ahead as he petted her sex teasingly with his fingertips. _why_ did that turn her on so much?

“a— _ah.”_ she hissed as he gently circled over her clit with what felt like the tip of his claws, sending tiny currents of electricity zinging under her heating skin. abruptly, sesshomaru pressed down heavily on the bundle of nerves. kagome bucked into his palm, and her hands fell from her hair to grip helplessly at the hem of her dress.

 _more_ , she wanted to say as his touch turned light again, but she only managed a quiet mangled sound and a full body shudder. kagome widened her legs as she continued to squirm, shifting restlessly and hopelessly under her seatbelt.

her breaths turned shallow and quick as her body started to tighten. sesshomaru’s slow, lazy circles were traitorous; a pace that she would never have touched herself with for more than moments. it made her ache terribly and wonderfully, added a hesitant build to her climbing pleasure.

kagome was so busy matching the motion of sesshomaru’s wrist to every little trust of her hips that the sound of his seatbelt harshly slithering loose escaped her. they were finally stopped, but kagome was offered no time to ease up or take in her surroundings. sesshomaru kept to his taunting as he crossed over the middle console with yokai speed. it was easy for him to settle into the space and crowd her; her reclined position allowed him to straddle her body and cage her in. bright moonlight poured over him through the sunroof, and his hair fell over his shoulder in a curtain, adding to the suddenly surreal moment. 

she reeled as he loomed over her, took in every detail of him. there was a small staccato of sharp edges disrupting his magenta stripes, and his eyes were bright and brilliant with a predatory gleam that made her shiver. sesshomaru carefully slipped his knee between her legs.

“ _you…_ ” he murmured, low and accusatory. 

“hi.” kagome said breathlessly, her gaze brazenly locked with his. a grin danced at the corner of her mouth as she deliberately rolled her hips against his thigh. “please don’t stop.”

sesshomaru’s answering growl sent another wave of delightful shivers down her body as he hunched over her; it shook her _deeply._ the rattle of it was inhuman, primal in a way that almost scared her. an adrenaline fueled giggle bubbled past her lips just as his fingertips found her clit through her damp panties, and kagome bucked sharply as he began to touch her in earnest.

“yes,” kagome’s chest heaved. her hands found iron purchase on sesshomaru’s broad shoulders, crumpling his blazer. “ _mn_ , _yes_ — _more_.”

kagome sucked in a sharp breath when sesshomaru leaned down and gently scraped his canines along her jaw, moaned as another cresting wave of pleasure tightened in her core. she was but a trigger hair away from thoroughly ruining her underwear, if only he would kiss her. she gasped loudly against his cheek as his fingers slid away from her clit to press fully against her covered sex in slow circles. something like a purr rumbled through the air— _“so very wet,”_ —and then his thumb nicked firmly across her clit, sending a shower of sparks bursting up her abdomen.

“i liked that.” kagome gasped, arched up in needy encouragement. “sesshomaru, i _really_ liked that—“

a high, breathy moan spilled past her lips as he did it again, and his bright molten gaze found hers as her orgasm crashed over her. her fingers flexed in their grip on his shoulder and her thighs trembled, knees jerking. kagome blinked rapidly as warmth flooded out of her, chest tight with the breath caught there in the seizure of her pleasure. she felt dizzy with her shuddering release, but not so dizzy that her lust faded; not so dizzy that she needed a _break_. emboldened, she held sesshomaru’s predatory stare. she slid her hand from his shoulder right to his navel, and lower still to his crotch, where she pressed her hand over the heavy outline of his strained cock.

 _“kagome…”_

kami, her name had _never_ sounded so good! “what was that you said about being delighted to have me in your bed?” she played with danger and she knew it, but she had a well founded confidence. kagome palmed the full outline of sesshomaru’s hardened length, breathless still. “i’d like _this_ , too.”

kagome watched sesshomaru’s eyes flicker into something entirely primal. in movement too quick for her to track, he was gone and her seatbelt was slithering across her body. in the next second it took her to blink the driver side door was closing down and hers was opening _up_ again. sesshomaru leaned against the tilted door of his car with one arm, the older holding out his hand for her, a perfect gentleman even in the face of their blatant desire fueled actions. kagome felt new warmth bloom in her chest. she slipped her hand into his and carefully planted her heeled feet on the ground, not at all bothering to hide the lingering wobble in her step.

the look he gave her kept her knees weak.


End file.
